The shower scene
by selimausx3
Summary: This is a SENDRICK oneshot! If you wanna read the pure cuteness, go ahead :3


Anna sighed as she walked down the hallway. The whole day has been filled with singing and dancing rehearsals, so she was relieved she could finally shower and relax. When she reached the changing room, she quickly undressed, throwing on her bathrobe and grabbing her shower supplies before heading towards a shower stall. She hung her robe and the bag on the hooks and closed the curtain. Funny, that was quite similar to the shower scene she wrapped in the first movie. Good thing Britt wouldn't just barge in like that. She went under the shower head and turned on the water, standing there until she was fully wet. She started singing the song they would sing at the "Convention Performance" because it was stuck in her head due to practicing that song all damn day. Because they'll be twerking there she could already feel her sore butt she'll be having the next few days.

Meanwhile Brittany opened the door to the shower stalls and immediately smirked when she heard the brunette sing. But because she wasn't like Chloe she respected her privacy and went into the stall next to Anna. 'Shoot.' She thought. 'I forgot my shampoo.' she sighed and walked into the shower next to her.

"Dude!" The shorter girl immediately yelled, looking at the redhead in shock. "Are you serious right now?"

"Relax, I just wanted to ask if I could use your shampoo since I forgot mine. And stop covering your good parts, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Britt winked.

"You could've stayed in your stall and asked me through the wall!" Anna protested, her eyes flickering down for a second. "Oh god I'm being so Beca right now." She mumbled.

"Well, then I'm Chloe. Obviously. So, let's harmonize together. Naked. Because that looks very straight." The redhead laughed.

"Oh my god you're unbelievable." The brunette chuckled. "Alright then, looks like I have no other choice. But could we do it in different stalls please? It feels weird."

"What why? Don't you like what you're seeing?" Britt pouted, motioning to her body.

"Uh... I do but... if we don't do it in different stalls we're gonna do something we'll regret later. I still wonder how we managed to not jump on each other during that scene." The younger woman blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh please, we both now there'll be a point where we at least have to kiss, so..." The redhead trailed off, glimpsing downwards.

"Yeah, I know, but it still feels weird and all and-"

"Sssshhhhh." Britt silenced her with a finger. "Shut up and harmonize with me." And then she started singing 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars, looking at Anna expectantly.

 **Oh, her eyes, her eyes,**  
 **make the stars look like they're not shining**  
 **Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying**  
 **She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**

The brunette zoned out when her friend started singing, so instead of harmonizing with her, she started to sing Nelly's 'Just A Dream' and mashed it up, but they sounded so beautiful together so you could count it as harmonizing.

 **(Oh, oh, I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me)**  
 **I know, I know**  
 **(Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be)**  
 **when I compliment her she won't believe me**  
 **(Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream)**  
 **it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see**  
 **But every time she asks me do I look ok,**  
 **(It's only a dream)**  
 **I say**

They started grinning like goofballs, because this moment felt like they were bonding again, just like they did back in the first movie.

 **When I see your face**  
 **(So I travelled back, down that road**  
 **Will she come back, no one knows)**

 **There's not a thing that I would change**  
 **(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)**  
 **Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are**  
 **(it was only Just A Dream)**

Both women looked into each other's eyes, completely amazed by each other. 'I am lucky to have this idiot in my life. Thank you Pitch Perfect for letting us get to know each other and developing this friendship.' Both thought.

 **When I see your face**  
 **(So I travelled back, down that road)**  
 **(Will she come back, no one knows)**  
 **It's not a thing that I would change**  
 **(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)**  
 **Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are**  
 **(it was only Just A Dream)**

 **When I see your face**

As the last note subsided, they looked at each other with grins so wide that you could mean their mouths are gonna rip open at the edges. The tension between them was so big, but this time there was no Tom there to ruin it. Before either of the women knew what was happening, their bodies crashed together, their arms wrapping around each other and holding each other tightly. Both started crying a bit.

"Wow that was just beautiful. I love you so much Britt." Anna sobbed, burying her face into her friend's neck.

"It really was. Don't you dare ever leave me. It would be so depressing to not have you in my life anymore." Brittany whimpered.

"Never. I'll try to be your friend as long as we can recognize each other. But even if you get Alzheimer I'll be around." The brunette said with a sincere voice.

"Good to hear, same goes to you." The redhead squeezed her friend and then let go of her.

"Uhm... Here's the shampoo." Anna awkwardly turned around and grabbed it, giving it then to Britt.

"Yeah, thank you." Said girl sniffled, wiping away some tears. "Are you in for dinner after this?"

"Yeah, sounds good." The brunette smiled. "Now get your ass out of here, I wanna finish showering."

"Alright, alright, no sex in the shower then." Anna's mouth stood open at that. "Sorry, I'll go. See ya in the changing room." Britt winked and grinned, then walked out of the stall.

'Man, this girl.' Anna thought, going back to showering.

* * *

 **A/N: Flirtatious + cute Sendrick? Hell yes :3**

 **I hope you enjoyed that piece of fluff cx**


End file.
